


reunited

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 12 – Master/Slave.Bellatrix is glad to be back where she belongs.





	reunited

The ground beneath her is cold and hard, the stone an uncomfortable seat, but the hand in her hair is well worth the ache in her knees, the feel of a thigh beneath her cheek well worth the bruises that will arise. His approval well worth any pain she could endure.

Her Master’s voice rings in the room, each syllable dripping with power. The other Death Eaters cling to each word He speaks, and Bella cannot help but think that she is back where she belongs, is back where she _deserves_ to be.

Serving, at his side— _always_ his side.


End file.
